


The Less I Know The Better

by kissingandcrying



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, openly attracted, someone get harry some viagra, there is literally one blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingandcrying/pseuds/kissingandcrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kingsman tradition would allow Harry the opportunity of a lifetime, and he need only marry another agent to fulfill the criteria. It’s a good thing that Harry’s had a “partner” in the business for the last fourteen years who’d be more then willing to marry him. Perhaps the biggest issue is… finding him. He enlists the help of Merlin and Eggsy to locate him without blowing his cover, but it’s Murphy’s law from day one with this plan and the “biggest issue” slowly transforms from “locate the husband” to “stop ogling the sidekick”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the Greatest Feeling Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from my favorite song by Tame Impala “The Less I Know the Better.” The music video is trippy, but the song is *thumbs up*. It's based on Leap Year and it's not very long!

**The Week Before.**

“Alright Eggsy, would you like to keep count or should I?”

Eggsy is elbow deep in a vat of some greasy substance. He looks two breaths away from vomiting and the last thing he wants to do is decipher Harry’s speech, so he says, “What?"

“The amount of things that are about to go terribly fucking wrong if we don’t leave.” Harry clarifies. He’s descending the staircase to join Eggsy at the container, but his glasses are flashing angrily and there are the angry echoes of approaching visitors out in the hall. “We have to go.”

“Yeah, I got that Harry, thanks.” Eggsy grumbles. He yanks his arm up, fingers wrapped tightly around a small white wad of paper, and he shakes the excess grease from his arm. There’s a shiver that runs through his body and he says, “Merlin what the fuck _is_ this.”

_“It’s weeks old chicken fat and oil, if I’m not mistaken.”_

Eggsy gags and tries to hand the paper off to Harry, but the man firmly nudges it away. “We need to leave if we want to avoid unnecessary paperwork.” He says, tilting his head in the direction of the window.

 _“There’s an exit behind the third bookshelf,”_ Merlin says. _“No need to go out the window.”_

It’s then that Harry realizes they’re in a library, and what Eggsy has just had his arm in is a _cauldron_ full of chicken juices and oil. Right, the mission was to extract the paper, not ponder people’s strange habits, but how he’d missed it when it’s such an outlandish thing to see is a bit worrisome.

“Well, let’s get out of here then.” Eggsy suggests. He takes off in the direction of the bookshelves and dips behind the third one, Harry following suit. It’s a bit comical to watch him running with his legs wide apart, trying his damndest to prevent any of the substance on his arm from dripping to the rest of his suit.

As promised, there’s a door behind the third bookshelf. It’s all the way down the line against the wall, and it’s a smallish thing, but it’s an exit nonetheless.

“No, Eggsy,” Harry says. “I’ll go first.”

“What? Why!”

“A gentleman always lets ladies go first.” Harry says simply, slipping past Eggsy and kicking the door open. He slides through easily and is very glad he did, as it’s a tunnel that clearly leads to a street-level exit, but there’s a multitude of cobwebs and spiders dangling around him. Eggsy’s not a fan of spiders and so Harry wipes them down from around him as he slides along towards the door at the other end.

Eggsy is in after him and they’re back outside of the building before the men have ever entered the library (Harry assumes). Mission accomplished.

 

-

Debriefing is as easy as it comes. With such a simple objective, there isn’t much to talk about. Merlin sits Eggsy and Harry down in his office, apologizes to Eggsy for ruining one of his suits, and then fills them in on what is apparently a second part to the mission.

“Right, so we’re not finished.” Eggsy says.

“No.” Merlin responds tartly. “Though, I can assure you that the second half of the mission will be twice as entertaining.”

“Was that sarcasm, dearest?” Harry asks. “Or are we really going to enjoy ourselves?”

“You’ve always liked Paris.” Merlin tells him. “And that’s where you’re off to next, so go home and catch up on some sleep. Lancelot’ll run by with the first bit of paperwork and the details later on in the week so that we can find out when it’s best to ship you off.”

“Oh,” Eggsy coos. “I’ve never been to Paris. You gonna show me around, Harry?”

Harry glances sideways to see Eggsy sitting on the edge of Merlin’s couch, fingers drumming on his knees excitedly. He sighs and says, “Anything for you.”

Merlin lowers his head and fixes Harry with a _look_. “Right. You’re excused, gentlemen.”

Harry and Eggsy both stand up at the same time. Merlin holds up a hand and says, “and before you go _Galahad_ ,” He looks pointedly at Eggsy as if non-verbally reminding him to keep from using Harry’s name when in work-related meetings. “I have a message from sir Percival for you.”

Eggsy twitches because he’s a nosy git who needs to know everything he doesn’t need to know. Merlin shoos him off but Harry mutters his standard, _nonsense,_ and Eggsy’s got stars in his eyes from being told details about Harry and Merlin’s business that don’t directly concern him.

“As you wish,” Merlin says. “Next Friday is the 50th Winchester Consumation. You’ve submitted a formal request with Percival and I’ll be needing to schedule a day where you’re both in office to finalize the details of the proposal. Do you have any idea when that’ll be?”

“We’re not even sure of the dates for this upcoming mission. I can hardly give you any details about my schedule that you don’t already know.” Harry reminds him. “If you see a clear day, I’ll make sure to keep it clear.”

“What the fuck is a Winchester Consumation?” Eggsy slips into the conversation.

Harry sighs and rubs his nose.

“It’s a type of marriage, named after the supposed history of the Winchester Roundtable which was an object purchased in the early 1200’s to mark the betrothal of King Edward I’s daughter.” Merlin says. It sounds like a textbook explanation, no more or less clarifying then the the question itself.

“I’m to be married to my partner.” Harry tells Eggsy. “Only, if it’s done via Kingsman paperwork, I am ineligible to become the next Arthur, that’s all.”

Eggsy blanches. “You’re gettin’ married?”

“Yes.” Harry says. “I’ve been engaged for a long time, Eggsy.” When Eggsy doesn’t immediately speak, Harry continues, “It’s a tradition here at Kingsman. You can only be married a certain day, which is next Friday, and I’ve submitted a request to fill that spot. There can only be one marriage, you see, and I was afraid to miss the opportunity. I have no desire to become Arthur and I’m the next most feasible option. It’s just a way to safeguard my position and to keep me from being… well, becoming Arthur.”

Eggsy looks shocked. He’s blinking with his mouth wide open, and Merlin reaches out to shut it. Eggsy flinches and rubs his chin where Merlin’s fingers had been moments before. “I had no idea,” He admits. “Wow, Harry. How long have you been with him?”

“Fouteen years.” Harry says. “Well… I’ve known him and worked with him for fourteen years, I was partnered with him for seven. You came along a few years ago and I’ve been with you since.”

“Oh, so he’s not your actual partner, just a work partner?”

“Not quite. Around year nine he became an actual partner... well, for the most part.”

Harry doesn’t often feel awkward, but admitting out loud that he’d begun to fuck his coworker around five years of their work relationship is much harder to say outloud then it is to just do. It's not as if he sees Percy enough for that to make a difference. He glances over at Eggsy and sees the younger man making faces, and decides that it’s time to cut the conversation short.

“Right, Merlin.” He says. “Whenever Percy gets back from… where he’s at, just have him give me a ring.”

“I thought it’d be the other way around,” Merlin admits. “I’ll locate him before the day is up and put the two of you in contact.”

Harry nods and then slips past Eggsy heading for the exit. He doesn’t say a thing until he’s in the hall and Eggsy is tailing him, closing the door behind him.

“Harry, what the fuck.” Eggsy says. “You’re a fuckin’ wanker, why didn’t you tell me you were engaged?”

There are any number of excuses at Harry’s disposal. You never asked, it wasn’t relevant, I wasn’t going to act on it until a month or two ago, I was just going to be engaged forever, we’re not really _like that_ but it just seems like something we should do. Instead, he says, “I thought it might make things… strange.” because it’s the truth. He’s long since suspected that Eggsy has been developing more-then-partner-like feelings and the last thing he needs is to have to explain to him that it’s inappropriate. He’s Lee’s son for God’s sake.

“Right, but that’s like… a big thing.” Eggsy tells him. “I’m not offended by it or nothing, but that’s something you usually tell people you _know_.”

Harry wants to shrug but gentlemen don’t do that, so he shakes his head and apologizes again. “If it’s any consolation, only you and Merlin know about it.”

He can tell that it isn’t really a consolation. Instead, Eggsy just huffs and shakes it off as per usual. He smiles widely at Harry and says, “Right. I’d better get home then. Mum’ll worry if I don’t check in. Have to tell her about our upcoming trip since we’ll be in Paris this time next week.”

Harry wants to ask about if they’re going to get lunch together because they’ve just come off of a mission and that’s what they do, but he lets it alone when he sees Eggsy eye Roxy, call after her and then run to meet her. They’re off down one of the hallways before he has a chance to spit it out. He’ll leave it alone this time.

-

Merlin generally gives the agents the week off if they’ve got an extended mission to complete. They’re expected to stay home, catch up on sleep, get themselves together. Harry doesn’t see Eggsy the entire week, but there are small indications of his existence everywhere. He leaves cups of tea on Harry’s desk, leaves slips of paper with winky faces and wedding bells drawn on them under his front door and in the crack of his closed laptop, eats all of the food in his fridge and _doesn’t_ do the dishes.

Harry’s never actually home when Eggsy stops in. He’s always out running errands which means that Eggsy knows his schedule or is otherwise getting very lucky with timing his visits. It’s a relief to see him in the flesh a week later at the knight’s table, hands folded over his stomach as he listens to Merlin’s speech about Water Monkeys.

“Right,” Eggsy says off the bat when Harry enters and Merlin stops talking. “So what’s ole Harry been up to this week, then?”

“As if you don’t know.” Harry says tartly. “I’ve dishes in my sink which suggest that you’ve been kept updated on my whereabouts.”

Merlin looks away and Eggsy smiles widely, quickly changing the subject. “Ohhkay. Merlin. When are we off, where are we going, what are we looking for, blah blah blah.”

Merlin is already sifting through papers, sorting them into neat little piles that he’ll eventually scoot towards the two agents. “Well, you’ll be off within the next hour. I know how you love planes, Eggsy, so as a courtesy there’ll be a dose of Xanax on the flight. I’m just sorting through your paperwork but the gist of the operation is that we’re locating Francis… Bacon.”

Harry snorts and says, “Francis Bacon.”

“Yes.” Merlin says. “Likely a codename. He’s responsible for the murder of three operatives in the Parisian branch. You only need to apprehend him.”

 _Only need to apprehend him_ , Eggsy mouths. “It’s never that easy!”

Harry laughs at the righteous indignation on Eggsy’s face and says, “Merlin, dear, we’ll be out of your hair momentarily. We’re only waiting for the files.”

“Right.” Merlin says. He slides a packet of paper towards Eggsy and another pack towards Harry and both begin to flip diligently through, stopping every few pages to clarify an item or ask Merlin about their directives. The briefing (if it can even be called that) is short and as promised, they’re in the air within the hour.

The entire mission goes swimmingly and Eggsy is, as ever, an insufferable partner who somehow still manages to get the job done.

The thing is, Harry works terribly when he’s given a deadline. He’s used to setting them on his own based on the circumstances, and so when they’re off of the Parisian mission and he finally settles back into his home office, he’s shocked to find Merlin calling him so soon to light a fire under his arse.

Eggsy shows up on his doorstep the day they return from Paris with a folder tucked under his arms.

“You’re not gonna be happy about this, Harry.” Eggsy says. He hands the folder to Harry and then steps around him into his flat. “Merlin’s told me to hand deliver this to you since you don’t wanna turn your glasses back on.”

Harry’s seen more of Eggsy these last weeks then he’s seen of his reflection. Not that he’s complaining. Eggsy is admittedly easier on the eyes.

Harry opens the folder to find three things stapled together. The first is a map with a set of coordinates, the second is a sheet of printer paper with a list of requirements Harry has to fulfill to be eligible for the Winchester Consummation, and the third is… a large picture of Eggsy and JB. He doesn’t quite know why that’s in there.

“Oh, I put it in there.” Eggsy says. Harry must’ve thought that aloud.

“Don’t tamper with Merlin’s deliveries or he’ll have your arse.”

“Noted.” Eggsy says. “Now let’s fix us a cuppa.”

Harry follows Eggsy into the kitchen and takes a seat beside him at the table. When the room goes quiet he looks up to see Eggsy staring at him.

“What?” He asks.

“Am I putting the kettle on?”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Eggsy, go press the bloody button.”

Eggsy laughs and reaches out, trying to snag the folder from Harry’s hands and when Harry retreats, he leans further forward in an attempt to rectify the situation. “Merlin’s right,” Harry huffs out, sliding his chair back and holding the folder as far away as possible. “You’re far too spoiled for your own good.”

They don’t ever get much work done when they’re in too close proximity, but Harry tries his hardest to keep them on task. Reading through the list of things he’s yet to do is the easiest part of the work Merlin’s given him. He tries his hardest to think of this as a more relaxing project, but then he considers the map and realizes that he has to locate Percival out of the given coordinates.

“Why doesn’t Merlin just tell you where he is?” Eggsy says, flustered. “God, everything in this company is, like, twice as hard as it needs to be.”

“Yes, but never boring.” Harry reminds him. “He’s likely deep under cover. Merlin isn’t his handler and can’t verify his location but knows him to be within the general areas located on this map. That’s the best he can give me. It’s my responsibility to find him. Knowing what it is I do for a living and knowing how time sensitive this task is, I should be capable.”

Eggsy holds his hand out for the map and Harry looks down at it. “Don’t ruin it.” He says, and Eggsy fixes him with a glare.

“What, and mess up your chance at holy matrimony? I wouldn’t.” Harry puts the map in Eggsy’s hand and Eggsy winks at him. “So when do we leave for this one?”

“I assume you heckled Merlin into letting you go.” Harry says plainly.

“I didn’t have to. He suggested it.” Eggsy says. “Thinks it’ll settle your nerves to have company.”

Harry makes a mental reminder to call Merlin and thank him. It’s likely that the project will go much more quickly with Eggsy on board. For all of his grumbling, Harry did propose Eggsy as a candidate for a reason.

“Have you ever met Percival?” Harry asks suddenly.

“Once or twice. Haven’t worked with him, though.” Eggsy says. He stands up to go and turn on the kettle. He looks slightly put off, but Harry doesn’t ask why because he has an idea as to why. “I’d recognize him if I saw him, don’t worry.”

Harry doesn’t have anything else to say about that, so he stands up and goes over to the kettle beside Eggsy. The air goes static with energy when he mentions Percival, but they’re going to be looking for the man and so it’s not like he can go avoiding the name.

“Eggsy,” Harry starts. He considers his words carefully, but in the space between words Eggsy butts in.

“It’s alright, Harry. I’m still shocked. Man like you really should be wearing a ring.”

“It isn’t acceptable in this line of work. I never meant to withhold that information, it just never occurred to me to bring it into conversation. I wanted to avoid any hard feelings.”

Eggsy watches the kettle as the water begins to heat. He seems to be thinking of what to say, but he doesn’t look happy. Harry leans back against his counter, looking down at his jumper and waiting for Eggsy to reply.

“I am happy for you, Harry. I won’t say nothing else about it.”

The water is boiling in the kettle and Harry turns around, taking the mugs by the handles. He slides them towards Eggsy and then moves back to the table to recheck the map. Eggsy clanks around, likely messing with the teapot, finding the bags and sugar, milk, and then guessing how the heck Harry takes his tea. Still, when a warm mug is slipped under his nose, it looks the correct color and when Harry finally takes a sip it’s more or less perfect.

“Bloody good job, Eggsy.” Harry says.

“Got it right, yeah?” Eggsy says. There’s a spoon in his cup and he’s pressing it against the tea bag.

“Yes, and what on earth are you doing?”

Eggsy looks from his cup to Harry and says, “squishing the tea bag to get all the flavour out.”

There aren’t words to describe what Harry is seeing. He’d forgiven Eggsy for using tea bags when he’d had loose leaves in the cupboard but honestly, this is mutiny. He watches as Eggsy presses again and again, and then reaches into the cup (with his fingers) and pulls the teabag out, squeezing it hard and plopping it on the table.

“I can hardly believe you right now.” Harry says.

Eggsy shrugs his shoulders which is another capital offense. Harry quickly decides on one of the map’s locations, marks it off in his mind and then shoves the thing aside. Eggsy looks at him innocently, sipping from his cup like the little pillock that he is. “Something wrong, Harry?”

Harry laughs to himself because what else can you do when you’re readying yourself for a mission with a young man like Eggsy. He shakes his head no and they sit quietly together, sipping their tea and talking out a plan of action.

Percival was last spotted in Dublin, not an overly large location, but according to Merlin’s notes which are tacked to the map’s marked coordinates, he might be anywhere from Dublin to Belfast. It’s a pain in the neck, Eggsy remarks, because the area is so large when you factor in multiple cities. But Harry hasn’t been to Ireland in a long time and he’s somewhat willing to admit that he’s looking forward to this particular mission and so Eggsy perks up.

They spend the evening mulling over the rest of their options and when the sun sets Eggsy excuses himself from the table, picking up their mugs and depositing them in the sink.

“Leaving so soon?” Harry asks.

Eggsy stretches in the doorway. “Yes, love.” He says and then freezes because while he might’ve joked with Harry about the endearments before, he seems to think it’ll be an issue if he doesn’t right the behavior now. He clears his throat and says, “Sorry, probably shouldn’t say that.”

“You don’t have to change your behavior.” Harry reminds him. “You’ve not worried about it until now, there really isn’t any need to become sensitive to  it.”

Eggsy nods his head towards the door. “Come see me off, then.”

It’s with a begrudging willingness that Harry goes to Eggsy and follows him to the door. He doesn’t know why he humors the boy so much, but Eggsy is easy to please and to see him smile, it seems, all Harry has to do is stick to his heels and say goodnight before he goes.

It’s raining outside and Eggsy hesitates in the doorway.

“Oh,” Eggsy says. “Fuck. Got something I can cover myself with?”

Harry reaches over to the hook beside the door and produces an unreasonably large umbrella. He steps out beside Eggsy and closes the door on both of them. “I’ll walk you. I can hardly expect to get my umbrella back otherwise.”

The streets are slightly flooded. The rain is harder than it looks, but Harry loves this weather and as he’s walking alongside Eggsy, he watches the younger man’s hand sneak to the outskirts of the umbrella, catching drops of rain in his palm. He’s not wearing a suit, but Merlin has managed to slip him into a jumper that fits well and he’s still dutifully wearing his glasses.

“Who are we to thank for that jumper you’re wearing?” Harry asks.

“Merlin, course.” Eggsy answers easily. “Keeps me from lookin’ like a yob.”

Harry’s shoulder is getting slightly wet as he tries to adjust the umbrella over Eggsy’s body. The younger man seems determined to get a little bit damp. Still, he collects a bit of rainwater in his hand and then tries to hand it off to Harry.

“Eggsy,” Harry starts again. “I really do mean to apologize. I shouldn’t have told you as I did. You’re right, marriage is generally something one tells their friends, especially when it’s in their immediate future.”

“You feel that bad?” Eggsy asks. He hasn’t looked at Harry since they left, but now he turns to face him and says, “Then make sure you show me around Dublin before we leave, yeah? Paris was, like, no good. I didn’t get to see anything.”

Harry considers it. The mission they’re on is more social then it is anything else, and so the only time limit they’re adhering to is one created by Merlin, and the only consequences of straying from schedule impact Harry and his marriage. All in all, he thinks he can spare a few hours to take Eggsy out.

“Of course,” Harry says.

There are times when Eggsy is so very much like Lee. The way he lights up when the smallest things go right, the way he smiles when someone is agreeable, the way he skulks about when he’s tired or just unimpressed with what he’s doing. Right now he’s standing under an umbrella with Harry, agreeing to help him find his future husband in Ireland despite the fact that he likely feels a tad bitter about it. It’s strange to think that Harry can look at him and see an old friend in the frame.

“You remind me of your father sometimes.” Harry says. It isn’t without thinking. A gentleman can’t do that, but it may be without total consideration for the situation. Regardless, Eggsy doesn’t seem too put off by the idea.

“In a good way?”

“I mean that in the highest regard.” Harry says. He adjusts his grip on the handle and says, “Come in close or you’ll ruin your clothes. We need to get you home before we both catch a cold.”

Eggsy scoots in closer and they shuffle along together.

-

**Day:1**

Harry wakes up punctually at 7:00 am. Merlin calls at 7:05 because he knows Harry’s sleep schedule, of all things.

“ _Go and wake up your sidekick._ ” Merlin tells Harry.

Instead of going straight to where Eggsy is, Harry sits down for a plate of breakfast. He considers doing a fry-up, but instead settles for beans and toast when he remembers that they’re on a time limit and Eggsy is notably hard to wake up.

When he does reach Eggsy, the younger man has managed to wrap himself up in some way that Harry can’t quite decipher. Michelle lets Harry in and Daisy is in the walkway, watching Harry as he passes and garbling at him in some toddler vernacular, and so Harry greets her and then carries on to where Eggsy has fallen asleep on the couch, comforter wrapped securely around his body. His nose and lips are visible but he’s otherwise unrecognizable.

“Eggsy, babe.” Michelle calls. “Up you get.”

“Mm.” Eggsy hums without any real interest. He rolls over a bit, adjusting himself further into the couch, and then nods back off to sleep.

“Eggsy.” Harry tries. He crouches down in front of the couch, reaching out and pushing the blanket away from Eggsy’s face. When all of his features are visible, he stands back up and says, “we’re on borrowed time at the moment, I’m afraid.” He beckons Daisy over and when she reaches him, he hoists her up into his arms. _Desperate times_ he thinks before depositing the toddle on Eggsy’s face.

It does the job, no matter the consequences. Half an hour later, Eggsy is kissing his mum goodbye and following Harry to the airport. He’s a bit tired and out of curiosity, Harry says, “You didn’t get a lot of sleep, I take it.”

“Went out with Rox last night.” Eggsy grumbles.

Oh, to be young. Harry smiles out the window and spends the rest of the taxi ride reminiscing on when he and Merlin would go out and regret it in the morning. It hasn’t been long - in fact, Harry can distinctly recall just a month ago when Merlin had allowed a drug addict to lick a strip of acid and stick it to his arm. He then proceeded to take another three hits elsewhere and came back to Harry in pieces. Of course, Harry being the mate that he is took Merlin home and babysat as he tripped off the walls. Completely irresponsible, especially in their line of work but what can you do? With a job like Merlin’s, Harry might make the same decisions.

The weather is still shite for traveling and Harry knows before they get on the plane that there’s likely to be a fair amount of turbulence. He calls Merlin and requests a cup of Xanax be provided for Eggsy, only because Harry doesn’t like dealing with anxious Eggsy. The second they board the plane he hands a small cup off to the younger man and tells him to take the medicine. Eggsy eyes the cup and says, “I don’t want to” because not many people know that Eggsy’s not a fan of medicine, either. He likes to be as lucid as possible at all times.

“The choice is yours,” Harry reminds him. “But you won’t fly easy without it.”

“It’s not too long.” Eggsy says and hands the cup back.

Right. So that explains why Eggsy undoes his belt and crosses the aisle only half an hour into the flight and goes to curl up next to Harry, pressing himself into the neighboring seat so that he can be as close as possible.

“We’ll be alright.” Harry tells him confidently. “It’s slight turbulence. The bark is worse than the bite, as they say.” He knows it doesn’t feel like that. Turbulence can be terrifying and admittedly, the turbulence on this flight is particularly bad. Eggsy’s arms are wrapped around one of Harry’s, squeezing tightly.

“I kill people for a living.” Eggsy says as if it has any bearing on the weather. “Right, yeah, I _kill_ people for a living.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be afraid of being 35,000 feet in the air.” Harry tells him.

The airplane shudders and Eggsy groans. He lets go of Harry’s arm and straightens out in his chair, head tilted back. A second later, the plane jolts so hard that Harry lifts slightly out of his seat and Eggsy cries out anxiously, looking over at Harry quite panicked. Harry smiles because it’s not _funny_ , but Eggsy clearly needs an arm and he’s likely worried about breaking Harry’s if he grabs hold of it again. Harry puts out his hand, palm up, and Eggsy takes it.

“We’ll be down within the hour.” Harry assures them. “Just hold on until then.”

Eggsy does. He drifts in and out of delirium as the plane goes between restful, smooth flying and banging around like a set of marbles in a bag. Eggsy actually should have taken the Xanax because after another twenty minutes, he’s close to exhausting himself. Harry rubs the back of his hand and pats it, saying, “almost there.”

It’s the truth. The flight between London and Dublin is little more than an hour and Eggsy spends a majority of it in hysterics. They touch down and Eggsy jumps up so quickly out of his seat that the belt buckle smacks against the armrest.

Harry’s exhausted, too. He should’ve just slipped Eggsy the Xanax.

-

Dublin’s weather isn’t much better. Harry gets enough rain at home, and so he’s slightly disappointed to look out of his window and see that it’s still pouring in Ireland. Eggsy is understandably exhausted.

“Can you walk?”

“Course I can,” Eggsy says, fixing Harry with a look as if he’s overreacting. He isn’t. The last time Eggsy had panicked from a flight he’d spent the rest of the day contemplating reality and Harry can’t really handle an indisposed Eggsy when he’s on a time limit.

“The sooner we get to the hotel, the sooner you can relax.” Harry tells him. “And then we’ll get started.”

Only, Eggsy doesn’t want to relax since he’s just woken up. He tells Harry as much and Harry, as per usual, listens to him.

“We have to find your husband,” Eggsy says, nudging him in the ribs. “I’ll be alright. Let’s take care of that first and then I can relax. Why don’t we start at Chester Beatty and make our way around from there.”

“I don’t think we’d catch him around a library.” Harry admits. “Best to start at a distillery.”

Harry’s surprisingly excited. Eggsy whips a map book out of his pocket and then tugs Harry along in the direction of the distillery. Once again, Harry’s caught holding the umbrella and Eggsy isn’t really making any effort to stay dry. His hair is already dampening against his forehead, gel giving up the fight to keep Eggsy looking put together. There’d been a time, years ago, when Percy had been in a similar state. London had been experiencing some god awful torrential downpour and Harry had opted to walk Percy home, covering them both with his umbrella. Percy had shifted too far out of the way and it’d only taken him a second to get wet and look put out, and so Harry had wound an arm around his waist, tugged the two of them together impossibly close and kissed his wet cheek with his very, very wet lips. Then they’d closed the umbrella and went the rest of the way hand in hand, soaked through by the time they’d reached Percival’s place.

Now that he thinks about it, Harry’s quite certain that was following their first date.

Eggsy is in his own little world, pointing at every building he sees along the way, saying, “Harry, we’ve gotta go there.” or “Alright, we can skip that one, looks a bit weird.”

“This doesn’t feel like a mission, but it is.” Harry reminds him. “We can go sightseeing afterwards but at this point I’m fairly certain we’re further away from the distillery then we were when we left the airport. Also, please stay under the umbrella Eggsy, otherwise you’ll catch a cold.” He knows this because the day after his and Percy’s rain-filled mishap, Percy had been stuck in bed with a sore throat, runny nose and puffy eyes.

Eggsy sighs and steps closer in. “Where the fuck is my umbrella? Why do we always only have one?”

“Because you never remember to bring yours despite living in one of the wettest countries on earth.”

“That can’t be true.”

“But it does feel like it,” Harry says. “And so for the sake of argument the fact remains that you’re shockingly ill prepared for the weather a lot of the time.”

Eggsy doesn’t argue with that. He just looks back down at his book and thumbs to another page. “So what’s about this distillery anyway?”

“Percival and I have come here before. We’re not playing hide and seek, but I know that when he’s undercover he’ll spend a lot of his time in familiar places while he’s doing field work. Helps him think, I suppose.”

“Why do you call him Percy?” Eggsy asks. “Isn’t Percival his codename?”

Harry adjusts his glasses with his free hand. “He’s not overly fond of his birth name. He prefers the sound of Percival. It sounds more ‘regal’.”

Eggsy watches Harry for a moment, frowning a bit and then smiling widely. “Guess I’m not the only one with name issues.”

“Speaking of,” Harry says quickly. “Why do you like the name Eggsy?”

Eggsy shrugs his shoulders and Harry makes another mental reminder to rid Eggsy of that particular behavior. That and the teabag nonsense. “I never liked it much, it’s just who I am now. My mates called me that for a while and it stuck. Up until a certain point,” Eggsy says, looking away sheepishly, “I’d never eaten an egg, so when they found that out it was, like, the floodgates opening. They called me a lot of things, then Trevor said ‘Eggsy’ and they all went mental and that was that. Never called me much else.”

That’s actually… not at all what Harry expected. He can remember Lee talking about Eggsy on occasion, but of course as many a doting father he just referred to him as ‘my son’ or ‘the little tike’ or some such thing. Until now, Harry hadn’t paid much mind to the origins of _Eggsy_ and it’s true, he can’t think of the young man as anything else. He certainly doesn’t look like a Gary.

Eggsy rubs some of his hair out of his eye. It’s a bit longer for styling purposes and when it’s wet, it’s intolerable. There’s a natural part to Eggsy’s hair and so it’s falling just so, but he can’t seem to get it to stay back for longer then a second.

“If you treat your hair kindly, it will treat you kindly.” Harry says. He reaches out and carefully tucks Eggsy’s hair back. It flops forward immediately and he tries again, eventually getting it to stay.

“Thanks.” Eggsy says. “You too.” And then he reaches out and carefully moves a stray piece of Harry’s hair from his forehead. Unlike Eggsy’s, Harry’s hair isn’t nearly as wet and so it goes happily back into place when Eggsy nudges it up.

When they finally come to the distillery, Harry goes in first. There’s a wine bar across the courtyard that he’ll visit next, but he needs to stop in here first and check around for an Almond.

The distillery looks like it always has, with plenty of oak shelves topped off with wine bottles. The building itself has a fair amount of customers and there aren’t an overwhelming amount of places Percy would have left the thing. Under the guise of having lost his phone, Harry slips around a few tables to peek beneath the placemats and coasters. Nothing.

“Why are you looking for a small thing?” Eggsy asks. He hasn’t left the entrance but instead waits for Harry to come back to clarify.

“Merlin’s been in touch with his handler. He knows of our situation but unfortunately can’t leave anything but an Almond wherever he is to let me know he’s been there.” Harry smiles at Eggsy and says, “You know, I’m beginning to think they’re taking the piss. In fact, I’m almost positive they are.”

 _“We’re not,”_ Merlin says over the earpiece and of course he’s been listening. He’s as nosy as Eggsy is. Harry sighs and reaches out for Eggsy’s elbow, turning him around and leading him out of the distillery. They begin to cross the small courtyard with the intent of slipping into the winebar, but are briefly cut off by two large men stepping in their way and pushing into the building. It’s bollocks because the rain has picked up and Harry hadn’t opened the umbrella since they didn’t have a long way to walk. _“The Almond wasn’t my idea. While I’ve got you both here, though, I want to confer with you about the men who have just entered the wine bar.”_

“Coddleswabs,” Eggsy says.

“Whatever are you on about?” Harry says, seemingly speaking with Eggsy. Merlin responds.

“ _Well, Galahad, two high profile crime syndicates have just gone into the wine bar. This is concerning a case neither of you have worked on, but I’m not dull enough to believe that this is a coincidence. Care to tell me what’s going on?”_

“Hell if I know,” Eggsy answers.

It’s never a coincidence, not when it’s concerning Kingsman material. Harry clears his throat and winds an arm around Eggsy’s waist, turning so that they’re chest to chest. He slips his fingers under the hem of Eggsy’s cardigan and then feels for his firearm. When he’s assured it’s accessible and that Eggsy hasn’t forgotten it in his excitement, he readjusts the cardigan back the way it was and steps back, looking down his nose and smiling just a bit. He’d like to look more like a lovesick companion then a lecherous old man who’s just outwardly copped a feel.

“Shall we go in?”

“Should we?” Eggsy asks. The question is directed at Merlin.

 _“I’m not quite sure what’s going on, and this certainly isn’t your responsibility”_ Merlin reminds him, “ _but that doesn’t prevent everyone in that building from being in immediate danger. I’ll forward Bors over. Give me a minute.”_

Eggsy nudges a rock around with his feet, eyes dancing back and forth between the winebar until there’s a beeping noise in his ear and suddenly Bors is on the line.

“ _Darlings,_ ” He purrs loudly and Harry can’t deal with this today. Bors is a magnificent flirt and it’s painful to deal with when you’d like to do an in-and-out case. “ _Right, so who you’ve got with you are the Costanzas. Siblings. Very, very mean men. I’m to tell you that the case Percival is working on also deals very closely with these men. This likely isn’t a coincidence, but I’ve yet to discover how they found you. I think it’s likely a larger concern if they’re_ not _here for you.”_

Eggsy listens just as closely as Harry, walking over to him and sidling up to him to throw any suspicion. They’ve been standing outside of the entryway since the men cut in front of them, and that’s already too long not to be moving. He winds an arm around Harry’s neck and leans against his shoulder, rocking them back and forth. He’s never done this before, but Harry would feel rude making such a fuss over a hug, and so he hugs Eggsy back and they rock together as Bors fills them in.

Their watches have a heavy sedative in powder form that Bors suggest they use on the men. They’re to do this inconspicuously so as to enter the bar once the drugs start to work and take them home without a fuss.

It’s a simple case and Harry removes his suspicions that this was planned by Merlin in some way, the coordinates corresponding with nearly finished cases that need to be looked into. Harry lets go of Eggsy and says, “Shall I go and do the honors?”

“Nah,” Eggsy says waggling his fingers. “I’ll probably do it quicker. Gizza sec.”

They don’t really have a second because the Costanzas leave the building before they can make a move and, worse yet, Harry and Eggsy are recognized. How, why, it doesn’t matter because one second Eggsy is doing jazz hands and the next there’s an old, balding man drawing a pistol on the two of them.

Harry’s immediate response is to push Eggsy aside, but that’s a dangerous move to make especially if Eggsy isn’t expecting it and can’t rebound quickly enough. Instead, he grabs Eggsy’s wrist and pulls the two of them sharply together, grabbing Eggsy’s gun from his waistband. It’s second nature to duck a certain way when he hears a gun going off, but of course he hasn’t had enough time to gauge where the shot will land and so he goes the wrong way, moves a bit too slow.

What he thinks will be a bullet is actually a small syringe and there’s a moment of panic when he understands that they’re not going to be killed. His neck takes the dart and it’s immediately effective. Rather than imagine the nefarious scenarios awaiting him when he comes to, Harry breathes out, “Red, 32 -” He can already feel the drugs working, can hardly remember what he’s doing after a minute, but he can hear Merlin in his ear yelling something at Eggsy and then within seconds, he’s out.

-

**Day 02**

When Harry opens his eyes, it takes him three seconds to know exactly where he is. He’s in a hotel room and the hotel is one that Harry recognizes as his and Percy’s. It’s the same one they stay in every few years when they visit Dublin together. Harry blinks the sleep out of his eyes, rubs them down so that he can see more clearly.

He feels as someone would expect to feel after being hit with a sedative. His body is trying to work out how to function. Eggsy is laid out beside him fast asleep. He’s snoring and his hair is messy, falling all over his forehead.  

“Shit,” Harry says. He’s a bit discombobulated because he can remember being hit by something, but he hasn’t the slightest idea how he’s not in chains in a basement somewhere. Getting hit by the enemy has never been this easy to get out of.

“Are you feeling it yet?” Someone asks. It’s not Percy because Harry would recognize the voice immediately. Well, that and because it’s a female. “You’ve been out since yesterday afternoon.”

“Lancelot.” Harry says when he can place the voice. “Is Merlin aware of our whereabouts?”

“Naturally.” Lancelot says. She walks over to Harry and untucks him from the bed, helping him sit up. He’s nauseous and he can feel the beginnings of a migraine.

“And Eggsy?”

“Hit with a higher dose. Honestly, he’s a firecracker. Was half way to biting someone’s ear off when I got to you two. Do keep a closer eye on your surroundings when you’re with him, Galahad.” She cautions. “You’re a lot more distracted now then you used to be.”

Harry’s a bit embarrassed. It’s true that he broke about a thousand rules from the moment Merlin told me there were suspects in the area. In his defense, Eggsy wasn’t following them either and he’s an all around terrible influence. Though as an authoritative figure Harry should have put a stop to it and kept with the protocol.

“I can’t stay,” She continues. “Eggsy will likely be indisposed the entire day. He’s a big baby when he feels like shit - trust me. I have to be back in London within the next few hours so if you’ll excuse me.”

She rubs Harry’s arm and then reaches over him and rubs Eggsy’s hair. The younger man doesn’t even twitch. The room is uncharacteristically quiet once Lancelot has left. In fact, Harry reaches over and sticks his finger under Eggsy’s nose to check his breathing. It’s deep and even, and he feels all the better for it.

He hasn’t forgotten his objective. He doesn’t have a lot of time to fulfill the expectations Merlin has given him, but when he heads for the terrace he realizes that his headache is just too much and it’ll have to wait until he’s to rights. It’s just as well, because Eggsy wakes up soon after this realization and as promised, he’s completely out of it.

“Harry,” He croaks.

There’s a warm glass of water by the bedside, but Eggsy doesn’t even look at it. Harry goes back to the bed and sits on the edge of it. “How are you feeling?”

“Not good.” Eggsy says. “Think I’m gonna vomit.”

“Not in the bed,” Harry tells him. “Do it over the side. I’ll not have the place smelling like innards whenever Percy and I visit.”

“Is this your room?” Eggsy asks him. Then he sits up and fixes Harry with a look. “Am I laying on your shag sack?”

“What in the bloody hell is a shag sack?” Harry asks. “And no, you don’t need to worry. We never make it to the bed.” At Eggsy’s slack jaw, Harry smiles at him and reaches out to close it just as Merlin does. “We’ve both got a headache. Why don’t we try and sleep a bit more. When we wake up, we’ll talk over our next stop.”

Eggsy agrees but only barely. Harry reaches out and shakes him a bit and Eggsy waves him off, rolling over onto his side and burrowing back into the blankets. “Yeah, yeah. Back to fuckin’ sleep.” He says. “Can we cuddle?”

“No, Eggsy.”

“I’ll let you be the big spoon.” He tries again.

“No, Eggsy. Go to sleep.”

“But my head really hurts,” Eggsy tells him. “Like really, really. Can you atleast rub my hair?”

Harry thinks about the amount of times the Roxy has had to pet Eggsy’s hair to coax him into sleep. It’s a small price to pay and so against his better judgement he reaches out and pets the hair out of Eggsy’s face. Eggsy melts into the action, shivering a bit and then wiggling deeper into the sheets.

“Go to sleep.” Harry says, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. It’s thick and healthy and Harry’s never noticed before, but Eggsy takes good care of his hair which he’s quite proud about.

Eggsy does go back to sleep. He’s under within a minute. Harry goes back to his side of the bed and slips under the covers and joins him.

**Day 03:**

“Harry, we’ve gotta go. We haven’t even made it past Dublin!”

Harry isn’t totally awake. He’s mostly back to rights after his run in with the Cosa Nosttra but there are still some residual effects. He assumes the irritation is one of them.

“Please don’t yell.” Harry asks politely. He climbs out of the bed. Eggsy is sitting at the table with the map unfolded and he looks very put together, clearly back to his old self. He’s made some markings on the paper and is looking excitedly towards where Harry is grumbling.

It’s mostly Eggsy’s determination that gets Harry up out of the bed. He showers and dresses as quickly as he can and then joins Eggsy at the table for some toast.

“Alright, the rest of Dublin to cover today.” Eggsy tells him.

“Yes, somehow we’ve only managed to visit two of the ten places on that map.”

“We got shot.” Eggsy reminds him. “Good excuse as any to have a bit of a lie in.”

That’s true. Eggsy maps out the remaining places to check and then they’re off together, but not before Harry cajoles Eggsy into putting on his entire suit. It’s not hot and the rain certainly hasn’t died down, but any mishaps like yesterday might not end so comfortably. Eggsy huffs about it but he suits up regardless, even making sure his hair is done up right.

They leave at 11:00 am and head for the first location on the map, St. Patrick’s Cathedral.

“So why here?” Eggsy asks as they’re driven to the location. It’s too far to walk in the weather and their time is too limited.

“Percival and I spoke about marriage once. He mentioned that if it were ever legal to marry me, he would do so in a place like this.” Harry admits. “Though it’s legal now, this was years ago, and we haven’t talked about it since. When I saw the coordinates marked off on the map I thought it worth looking into.”

“Right.” Eggsy says.

The cathedral is large and beautiful as ever. Harry is quite impressed with the architecture and can finally see the appeal. However, the fact remains that if there’s an almond within it, he’s going to have a hell of job finding it.

Eggsy seemingly agrees. “How the fuck are we supposed to find an almond in there?”

“Let’s go in and we’ll put together a plan.” Harry suggests. He’s not quite sure how to answer otherwise.

There are people already inside. They’re seated comfortably in the pews with bibles in their hands. Eggsy looks at him and shrugs his shoulders and Harry can’t stand it but he can’t really say anything at the moment. He turns Eggsy around and they move to the front of the cathedral together.

While they wait for the three people in there to filter out, they talk. Eggsy speaks quietly with Harry about things to pass the time. He tells Harry about a few years ago when he was arrested for something he hadn’t done. He tells Harry about his first few weeks in the marines. He certainly tells Harry about how handy his flexibility has been (that’s quite enough of that, Eggsy, we’re in a church), and then he thanks Harry.

“For what?”

“Everything, I guess.”

“You’re most welcome.” Harry says.

It only takes forty five minutes for the cathedral to be blessedly empty. Harry and Eggsy get up to start looking, taking their time as they peek underneath the pews, between the statues and in the candles. Eggsy is the one who finds the almond, bless him, and he lets out a loud “YES” when he gets his hands on it.

“Jesus was holding it,” He says. Harry goes to take it from him.

“This is absurd.” He says, rolling the thing around in his palm. A second later, Eggsy has also slipped a small piece of paper into his hand. “What’s this?”

“Dunno. Found it underneath.”

Harry looks closely at it. It’s another set of coordinates. “Get out your map, Eggsy.” He says. “I think Percival is telling us whereabouts he is. Of course, we’ll still have to find him when we get there but it will significantly decrease the areas we have to go.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. “We’ll never find the bloody thing on the map. Let’s just put it in google.” Oh, yes, they could always do that. “Alright. Give us the numbers, let’s see where he’s gone.”

The coordinates are for a cathedral in Newry, Ireland.

“He’s not even _in_ Dublin!” Eggsy accuses. “It’s a good thing we checked this second.”

“There weren’t many coordinates in the first place - even less with significant meaning to them. It should have only taken a day, but of course…” Harry trails off. “At the very least, I doubt Percival put this here. It’s more likely that Lancelot did it on her way through.”

“She was here?” Eggsy asks as they make their way to the exit together.

“She collected us after that absurd debacle at the wine bar. Speaking of, I hear you have quite the mouth on you. Apparently you were using it to bite someone’s ear off.”

“They shot you!” Eggsy says. “What else was I supposed to do, you nicked my fuckin’ gun.”

“Well thank you for the cannibalism on my behalf.”

“I wasn’t gonna eat it.” Eggsy tells him tartly.

Newry isn’t far. It’s only a bit over sixty miles from Dublin, and so they have Merlin arrange a ride for them that’ll take them straight to the cathedral. In the meantime, they make their way back to the hotel on foot, Eggsy dragging Harry into every cafe and shop front along the way.

-

When Harry’d first become a Kingsman, his most major mistake was never taking a problem as seriously as it actually was. Misunderstanding the severity of his circumstances was almost second nature and, unfortunately, is still something he struggles with. He realizes this when they’re in the back of a taxi and Eggsy is looking out of the window with his forehead pressed against the glass, fingers dancing on the seat beside him. Harry can hear the soft pattering of his fingertips against the fabric and it’s so aggravating, but then he thinks _If I reach out and grab his hand, I can stop it._

He doesn’t actually consider the consequences of that action, but observes them very quickly first hand when he reaches out and takes Eggsy’s hand in his.

Eggsy tenses and looks over at him. It’s clear he’s confused from the way he looks down at his hand, back up at Harry, and then to the headrest of the seat in front of him. “I can stop,” He tells Harry as he tugs his hand back.

“No need to apologize.” Harry says.

There’s a second where Eggsy is quiet, and then,

“Do you really love Percy? Like that, I mean.”

“Like what.”

“Like a husband?” Eggsy clarifies.

Harry thinks about it. Of course he loves Percy, but it’s a lot more difficult to explain then Eggsy is giving the situation credit for. It’s something Harry would do, simplifying everything and expecting a yes or a no. Percy is… percy, and Harry’s so used to having him around that he can’t think of his life being any other way. Except…

Percy isn’t around. Not really. Work demands that they’re both gone on long missions and Harry has gone ages without seeing him. Perhaps it made more sense when they were partners and long trips meant ‘long trips together’.

“What does that mean?” Harry stalls.

“It means do you really fancy him or are you just proposing because of some sort of tradition?”

“I certainly love him.” Harry answers honestly. “But the marriage is tradition and, as I said before, a way to safeguard my position in the agency.”

Eggsy doesn’t seem too impressed. He scoffs and turns his forehead back to the glass. He’s transparent and Harry appreciates that. It’s easier to rectify a situation when you know what the problem is.

“Eggsy,” Harry says. “Do we need to talk about this?”

“Yes!” Eggsy yells. “I just…” and then he seems to deflate as easily as he’d riled himself up. “You know what? No. No, we don’t need to talk about it.”

“I won’t leave this alone until you’ve spoken with me. It can’t become an issue.”

“It won’t become an issue,” Eggsy assures him. “I told you I wasn’t gonna speak about it so let’s just drop it, yeah?”

“If there’s a problem, I’d like to fix it.”

“Right, well fix this. I don’t fuckin’ like that you’re married. Engaged. What the fuck ever. I think it’s shit. I don’t want to watch you sign papers that says you’re technically someone else’s just because you don’t want to become Arthur. I really can’t wrap my mind around why the fuck someone would do that.”

Harry waits patiently for him to finish before he says, “I’ve been engaged for some time. A marriage is usually the next step.”

“And yet nobody fuckin’ knows you’re even engaged. What’s the point of that? I never see you with him, I’ve only met him once.”

Both points are uncomfortably true. Nobody knows Harry and Percy are engaged other than Merlin and Eggsy (well perhaps Percival had told people but Harry certainly hasn’t). It’s not grounds for a strong marriage by any means. Harry rubs his nose and tries to think through this because Eggsy’s really trotting into dangerous territory by bringing this all up and Harry is stuck in the back of a taxi with him for another twenty minutes.

“It’s nobody’s business-”

“It _is_ , because the only way you can avoid becoming Arthur is by making it everyone’s business.” Eggsy says.

“Perhaps we should wait until we return to the hotel to have this conversation.” Harry says. He’s upsetting Eggsy. He can tell because the younger man has started drumming on the seats again with his fingers. This time Harry learns a valuable lesson about overstepping boundaries, though, and so he certainly doesn’t reach for them again.

-

Eggsy is in a foul mood when they arrive at the second cathedral. Harry tries to give him a bit of space but the thing about Eggsy is that when he’s upset about something he doesn’t mind saying so. As Lancelot had said earlier, he’s certainly a firecracker. Being drugged yesterday certainly hasn’t helped his fluctuating mood.

It’s made all the worse by the fact that rather than an almond waiting for them in the cathedral, it’s Percy.

“My god, Perce.” Harry says on impulse when he sees how thin the man has gotten. “What have they done to you.”

“Precautionary hazard.” Percy says. “Sorry to have sent you around Dublin. Merlin knew where I was. I hear you ran into trouble.”

Eggsy tsks and says, “Were those your guys that shot at us?”

“I’m afraid so.” Percy says. “The Costanzas. I wish you’d never run into them. They’re a fine lot, that pair. They had me just last week running errands. I’m still trying to recuperate.”

“Are you alright?” Harry asks. He knows he’s being overly concerned about his partners well being but Percy looks as if he’s been through hell and back, so it’s a common courtesy.

“Fine, Harry.” Percy says. He seems to realize that he’s slipped and said Harry instead of Galahad and sighs, dropping his head. “Apologies.”

“Perhaps we should take you home."

“I’m quite close to being finished.” Percival says. “But it is exhausting. I think I’d better stay.”

Harry can’t help himself. It’s been so long since he’s seen Percy and he wants to touch him, so he reaches out and pulls the man close, kissing him on the forehead. They likely won’t stay in Dublin now that they’re here, but Harry needs to get a signature and then he can leave Percy to his devices. “Merlin’s sent along a form,” Harry tells him quickly, “that we’ll need you to sign before we can carry on with this bloody thing.”

Percy pulls back and reaches into Harry’s pocket, grabbing out the slip of paper he’d folded up in there. He shouldn’t have folded it, but he didn’t really want to carry around a folder for one piece of paper so Merlin will probably forgive him.

“After all this time.” Percy says. “We’re horrible.”

Harry gives him time to sign the paper, and in the meantime wants to introduce Eggsy to Percy so that perhaps the next time they run into each other they’ll be better acquainted, but when he turns around he realizes that Eggsy has gone.

“Don’t panic, love, he’s just gone outside.” Percy says without looking up. He’s reading over the paper quite diligently.

“I’ll be back in just a minute.” Harry tells him.

Eggsy is outside on the steps. He’s flicking rocks from the palm of his hand and looking up at the clouds. It’s starting to sprinkle and Harry would like to keep him as dry as possible because nobody likes trudging around in wet clothes (but apparently Eggsy does because every time there’s rain he’s magically under prepared for it).

When Harry clears his throat Eggsy turns around.

“Finished, then?” He asks.

“No - I meant to introduce you to Percival if that’s alright. I’d like for you two to get to know each other better.”

“Why?” Eggsy asks, not unkindly.

“Because you’re both very important to me and I’d like to get you better acquainted.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Just leave it. I can meet him back in London.”

“You likely won’t,” Harry tells him. “He’s not there too often. We’ll be lucky to see him for the rest of the year.”

Eggsy doesn’t respond. He turns back around and goes back to flicking rocks. Harry can’t really leave him to sit alone in his thoughts, especially when he’s the reason for them and so he takes a seat next to him and says, “I shouldn’t have bought you on this trip. I’m sorry.”

“I came on my own.”

“Yes, of course you did, but I am more than aware of your… dilemma and I still allowed you to accompany me under the idea that it might help you find closure. Instead, I’m almost positive I’ve rubbed salt in the wound, so to speak.”

Eggsy looks like he wants to deny it, but then he must think that he’s sitting out on the steps of some church visibly upset because of a man signing wedding papers and there are few ways you can take that sort of response.

“I don’t want to like you like _that_ anymore.” Eggsy says.

Well Harry doesn’t like that. Not really. As unfair of him as it is, he turns his body so that he can easily grab Eggsy chin. He means to apologize but honestly, Harry hasn’t really been very gentlemanly since a few months ago when a drunk Eggsy admitted that he’d like to suck his cock, so instead what comes out is “I wish you wouldn’t say that” and then he leans in and kisses Eggsy.

It’s not fair and they both know it. Even if he were trying to give Eggsy a parting gift from a soon-to-be married man, this one wouldn’t be a good one. Eggsy makes a wounded noise and pulls back a bit, leaning forward again and plopping his head down on Harry’s shoulder. “Oh my god, Harry. Why the _fuck_ did you just do that.”

Since Harry doesn’t have an answer he bends down and does it again. This time Eggsy doesn’t try and pull back, only tilts his head and pulls them closer together. It’s quite fucked that Harry has a man in a church signing wedding papers while he’s outside snogging his _other_ partner. He should be stopping but it’s just not worth it, because once he stops he’ll have to rectify the entire situation.

It’s Eggsy that eventually realizes they shouldn’t. He pulls back and stands up silent as anything, walking to the waiting Taxi.

-

Percy is gone when Harry gets back into the cathedral. He’s left the folded up piece of paper in the pew (which is a bit irresponsible for a senior agent but the man is heavily sleep deprived) and Harry pockets it quickly, going to join Eggsy in the taxi. The young man doesn’t seem too put out. He seems to be between guilty happy and guilty angry, and he’s moved himself as far away from Harry as he can go.

It doesn’t help that he knows Harry has the paper, and that despite what just happened he’ll likely be married to another man soon. Harry has to fix this.

“You know that I’ve always been honest with you Eggsy, and I feel like now should be no different.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t fancy me.”

“I-” Harry continues and then stops. “Yes, I wouldn’t tell you that because clearly it wouldn’t be the truth. The appropriateness is the issue. Eggsy, I think bringing you on this trip has put us in a terrible position.”

“Yeah, says the engaged man.”

“I… can’t possibly get married in this state. It wouldn’t be right of me.”

Harry may be fucked up, but he tries to be as honest as possible as much as possible and it’s been about fifteen minutes since he realized that maybe Eggsy isn’t the only one at fault here. No, in fact, he’s certain that it isn’t Eggsy at fault at all, since fancying someone isn’t a fault. It’s Harry’s lack of boundaries and lack of respect for his position that have led him here.

“Oh, _god,_ Harry I’ve ruined your fucking marriage.”

“I ruined my marriage.” Harry says. “Perhaps…”

He should tell Eggsy that he’s been engaged for a long time, but not really. How can you be engaged to someone you never see? Only Eggsy has made him ask this question. Not even Merlin ever bought it up. Then Harry thinks harder about his position and thinks about how someone has to be Arthur and it just can’t be him. He has to marry someone, it might as well be someone he’s known for more than a decade and someone he’s certainly close to. He doesn’t have to see or touch them, just has to have them on paper.

“You should marry him.” Eggsy says. “Please marry him, Harry.”

“Is that what you want?”

“It literally doesn’t matter what I want!” Eggsy yells. “I shouldn’t have come with you! I’ve gone and fucked it all up. But you always hold my umbrella for me and nobody else cares that much about me not wetting my hair so yes, I’m a bit gone off you at the moment.”

Harry doubts it’s much to do with the umbrella and more so to do with the way he’s been treating Eggsy since he reintroduced himself outside of the police station. He’s managed to go from careful indifference to overbearing interest and he knows that it’s obvious - Eggsy’s the first partner he’s ever catered to completely. No, he wasn’t always like this but getting shot in the head has certainly adjusted his perspective, and he spends more time doting on Eggsy then he does anything else. During Eggsy’s training it was earier to manage. When Merlin had mentioned it, Harry had passed it off as familial obligation, but the more time he spends in the young man’s company, the more he sees that it’s not that at all.

It isn’t fair to Percy, but honestly he’s not sure that the man would mind if they broke it off. In fact, he’s fairly sure that the man would expect it. He’s agreeable to marriage for the same reasons as Harry, because it’s the next logical step, not because they actually enjoy the idea.

It’s too much to think about. Three days (one spent sleeping) in Dublin has been more than enough for Harry, and he tells the driver to take them straight to the airport since they’ve gotten the paperwork.

“Let’s talk about it once we’re back.” Harry suggests. “That’s the best option.”

-

Eggsy asks for some time to himself when they get back. Merlin knows what’s going on because he’s been on their com systems since the first day, but being the mate that he is there isn’t a word out of him about it. When Harry goes to him and gives him the paperwork, he shoots Harry a look that isn’t really decipherable, and he unfolds the paper.

“What is this?” He asks.

“Don’t be dense, Merlin, it’s the paperwork.”

Merlin looks so thoroughly unimpressed that Harry takes the paper back from him and looks it over.

“Oh, no.” Harry says.

Where Percival’s signature should be is a note telling Harry to get his head out of his arse. Percy has done a  beautiful job of utilizing space and uses the entire white area of the paper explaining to Harry how fucked up it would be for them to marry when Harry is spending his time doting on his new partner. No, he’s not bitter, and no he doesn’t expect Harry to wait for him to get over this job.

Harry’s a bit peeved, a bit relieved, and a lot confused.

“What is wrong with this company?” Merlin asks himself before snagging the paper back. “Go find Gawain. Clear this up.”

Oh yes, Eggsy.

Harry leaves without thinking about it further, and he’s fairly certain he knows where Eggsy has run off to. Far be it from him to impose on anybody’s alone time, but he thinks that Eggsy should know the situation. It certainly simplifies things. Well, no, perhaps it doesn’t, but he still deserves to know.

The Black Prince is the same as ever. Fairly populated with the relaxed sort of folk that get off of working morally dubious jobs and want to relax with ‘fine ales and stouts’. Eggsy is actually at the bar speaking with what looks like a friend, and is looking generally aggravated. When he looks over and sees Harry, he brightens up a bit and cuts the man off.

Harry thinks about what he’ll tell him, but decides that if he tries to plan out what he should say it’ll all go awry, so he waits for Eggsy to come to him and spits out, “Percy has called off the wedding.”

“What?!” Eggsy yells. He hisses and then takes Harry’s arm, dragging him right back outside. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that perhaps this old man has been quite daft recently.”

Eggsy looks a bit how Harry feels. He doesn’t quite understand what’s going on.

“I won’t ask you to marry me,” Harry starts.

“Oh, _thanks.”_

“We should probably start with lunch.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“I am.” Harry says. “I’ll need to adjust to the idea because it’s a bit strange to be taking my old friends son out for dinner, I’m afraid.”

Eggsy is happy. He throws his arms around Harry’s neck and jumps up and down. Clearly he wasn’t the most guilty about being the cog in the works, but it’s just as well. Harry’s a sight better when he’s with Eggsy and he’s been that way for a few years. There likely isn’t a better opportunity.

“So how are you gonna get out of being Arthur?” Eggsy asks against his neck.

“I’ll propose to you in a few days and see what happens."

And Eggsy says, “Yeah, okay.”


	2. Gentlemen don't ask questions, they just keep quiet and pay attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because I'd also like to see how that proposal would go! Suggested by coloursflyaway but really, I couldn't stop myself.

“You’re gonna be JB’s daddy.” Eggsy says over a bowl of Broccoli. He’s drinking a glass of Almond Milk with it because Harry can’t emotionally handle him assaulting any more tea bags and because no matter what Eggsy says, this is still Harry’s kitchen and Harry’s rules.

“I’ll gladly accept that title.” Harry says. “I hope I never lead you to believe otherwise.

“Nah - I know you love him. You feed him lots of treats.”

Harry laughs. Only Eggsy equates love with being fed. “You’re eating my Broccoli so by extension, I’m feeding you too.”

“Yeah, well you love me too.” Eggsy says easily and so Harry says, “yes, you’re absolutely right.”

Harry is processing Eggsy mushing the Broccoli further in his bowl. It’s as if the young man is having withdrawals from being strange and just can’t help himself (since he’s been banished from the tea cupboard). Eggsy looks up when he notices the quiet, sees him staring and says, “Oh come _on,_ this ain’t even that weird! You can’t just _ban me from everything,_ Harold.”

Harry loves it. He shakes his head and says, “When you’re finished with your stinky vegetable bowl, please make sure you wash your dish and then meet me upstairs. We have to get married soon.”

“Is that today?” Eggsy asks. “Oh god! Okay, yeah lemme finish this first.”

“Oh, I suppose I should ask you if you’re still willing to marry me.”

“Course I am! Harry Unwin sounds really good.”

“Oh god, No.” Harry says, lifting a hand up to stop him. “We can hyphenate if need be. As close as Lee and I were, which I suppose wasn’t very, but as close in age as we were I think I’ll draw the line at taking his last name on behalf of marrying his son.

Eggsy shrugs and goes back to his breakfast. “Well I don’t mind about it. I just want a really wild ring."

Harry leaves Eggsy to his devices in the kitchen and goes upstairs to freshen up. After he bathes he goes to his bedroom to try and pick a decent pair of clothes. Eggsy is already in there sitting on the edge of the bed looking impish as per usual.

“Can I help you?” Harry says as he goes to his dresser to grab a pair of pants.

“Wait! I have a plan first.”

“Does it involve me not getting dressed?”

Eggsy hums and then says, “Yeah,” quietly. Harry turns around.

“Alright. Tell me.”

Eggsy lights up but now that Harry’s actually agreed to it, doesn’t really look like he knows what to say. Perhaps he hadn’t expected Harry to go along with his ridiculous, crude plans.

“Well I have to shower first, course,” Eggsy starts. “But I was thinking we could… ya know, diddle each other’s knobs.”

“My god, Eggsy. Maybe we should just seduce each other quietly.” Harry laughs. Eggsy smiles beautifully and licks his lips “Go shower. I do believe the _consummation_ comes after the… consummation.” That sounds ridiculous but there it is.

“So after? Yes? Yes.” Eggsy says. “Seriously. I’m _serious_ Harry. Don’t tell me you’ve broken your back or you’ve misplaced a hip or some shit.” And Harry quickly thinks, yes, this is the cheekiest boy in Britain.

Harry waves him off and heads to the kitchen. He can expect Eggsy to take an unreasonable amount of time and so he plans the rest of their day because they’ll have to go and see Merlin and actually get married today, too. He can worry about the formalities of marriage after but he’d like to atleast take Eggsy out to dinner.

Except he’s not quite sure what Eggsy wants to eat.

He promptly gives up on that when he hears the clicking of tiny claws against his hardwood floor. There is legitimate confusion when he looks down by his feet and sees JB waddling around (because the dog has gotten fat and what he’s doing can’t be considered _walking_ ). He hadn’t even noticed that Eggsy had bought him over.

“And when did you get here?” Harry asks the dog. JB makes a poor attempt at barking at him and so Harry looks around the tabletop for something to feed him, but there isn’t anything. “I’m sorry. You’ll have to eat your own food. Your father hasn’t left you anything."

JB is unimpressed by the lack of good food. He trots off as quickly as he had come in. Mind of his own, going off to do dog things. Harry watches him go and then sits in the quiet of the kitchen wondering when the fuck Eggsy bought the dog.

Time does pass quickly after that because Harry gets hungry, he makes eggs and soldiers and then he enjoys the peace and quiet (with the exception of JB’s little claws tacking around every few minutes). When he’s finished he heads right back upstairs to where Eggsy is running between the bedroom and the bathroom. His arms are full of things: toothpaste and toothbrush, pants, body wash, an assortment of unnecessary tools for trimming and plucking.

“You haven’t showered?” Harry asks him.

“Nah, I did.” Eggsy says, “But forgot to do a few things.”

“Which would be?” Harry asks. He leans back against the banister crossing one foot over the other. Eggsy follows the movement with his eyes. “Shaving, perhaps?”

“Just let me do this,” Eggsy huffs out, dipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

The one phrase, Harry thinks bemusedly, is often the one that kick starts a series of unfortunate events. He really can’t wait to see where this day is headed.

 

-

 

They arrive at Merlin’s office by noon. The reason they’re late and Eggsy is so happy, Harry explains, is because he managed to coerce Harry into treating him to some small sweets and then some even larger sweets. It’s alright though, he continues, because Eggsy shouldn’t be a nuisance during the ceremony. He’s full on sugar.

Well that doesn’t work quite how Harry expects because apparently Eggsy doesn’t digest sugar well.

“Harry,” Eggsy hisses for the seventh time in as many minutes. “Oh my god, Harry, shoot me. It’s too fuckin’ long.”

“Eggsy.” Harry says firmly. The two are sitting beside each other in Merlin’s office and the man is reading through the terms and conditions of the arrangement. It’s a harrowing process and Harry knows this, but he’d neglected to explain exactly what goes into a Kingsman conducted marriage ceremony to Eggsy. He reaches out and takes Eggsy’s hand and holds it tightly in his own lap.

“I can’t fuckin’ sit here any longer.” Eggsy whispers. “Can he just - I don’t know - tell us the main points or summat?”

“Do you need a second?” Merlin asks.

Eggsy whines and tips his head back.

“No, Merlin.”

Poor Eggsy, Harry thinks as he rubs the back of his hand. Harry can’t stand long meetings anymore then Eggsy can but he thinks that the sugar has likely amplified the lack of activity and now Eggsy is going mental.

The entire ordeal takes a little over three hours.

“Congratulations, Harry.” Merlin says as a final note. He’s sliding some papers over for the two of them to sign. “You won’t be Arthur.”

“Hey!” Eggsy yells. “That’s not the only reason he’s here.”

“Oh?” Merlin says.

“Oh.” Eggsy says back saucily. “He fuckin’ loves JB. And me!”

Merlin laughs and says, “I don’t doubt that. Now sign the paper and get the hell out of my office so that you can enjoy the rest of your day off.”

Harry remembers that he hadn’t solidified any plans to go and eat. He says, “Shit. Eggsy, I failed to ask you this morning. What would you like to eat after this?” And before Eggsy can say something stupid he butts in, “No more candy or sweets, please. Actual food this time.”

Never to be underestimated or outdone, Eggsy says something ridiculous anyway. He’s signing the papers and so it seems he’s hardly listening, but when he hands the pen off to Harry he says, “We need to go back home and have a quick shag first coz you promised.”

Merlin gurgles and swings around in his chair so that he’s facing the wall and Harry smiles. “Right, when I said actual food I assumed you knew that cock wasn’t included.”

Eggsy looks impressed. He says, “There’s a chippy down the road.”

Of course it’s unconventional. Harry can’t steer Eggsy into acting in some way that doesn’t reflect who he is and he wouldn’t try. He’s more then happy to eat fish and chips on his wedding day because that’ll be his life with the young man. Happy and full of fish.

-

JB is waiting for them to come home. He guards the door like an angry mother watching for her kids to return and Harry nearly trips on him when he gets through the front door. This shouldn’t be the case since he’s a spy, but he’s a bit tied up with Eggsy and he doesn’t notice much of anything, so he can’t be admonished for it. Eggsy seems determined to get him out of his trousers and has started by snogging him indecently on the way through the door.

They stumble into the entryway together and Eggsy kicks back so that the door slams shut behind him. JB realizes that they aren’t paying attention to him and starts to yap at them, biting at their ankles.

“Not now, JB.” Eggsy breathes, kicking his shoes off. He’s nipping at Harry’s lower lip and trying to take his coat off at the same time. “Daddy’s workin’.”

Harry decides to help Eggsy since he’s gone a little dumb with disrobing and can’t seem to focus on both things at once. He nudges the coat off of Eggsy’s arms and it drops to the floor. “Upstairs,” Harry says as Eggsy licks at the shell of his ear, both hands framing his face to keep him in place while he does it. “I’ll not ruin the carpet or the artwork in here.”

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy says moving back to his lips, but he doesn’t really mean to agree because he doesn’t allow Harry off the wall and infact moves closer. “God, I wanna suck you. Never done it before, mind, but I really want to.”

Harry tries not to laugh because he doesn’t want to discourage Eggsy, but the boy is so honest and there’s literally no filter that runs from his brain to his mouth. He’s been in trouble with Merlin so many times because of it and he never seems to change which is perfectly alright because now, at least, Harry can tell him to watch his teeth.

“Are you sure you’d like to?”

“Yeah. I mean, it can’t be too hard.”

In theory, Harry thinks morbidly, but there are a lot of things that can go wrong the first time you put a cock in your mouth. He doesn’t want to choke Eggsy, doesn’t want Eggsy to bite down for any reason, can’t think of the horrible things that’ll happen when Eggsy finds out it doesn’t taste like pineapples.   

While he’s in his thoughts, Eggsy’s been busy getting down on his knees and is working on his trousers. He’s chewing on his bottom lip like he’s considering his plan of action and Harry realizes that the last thing he wants Eggsy to feel is uncertain about what he’s doing and so Harry has to have confidence in him, just a little bit. The boy’s already saved the world, for christ’s sake, he can likely handle a mouthful of cock. He reaches out and touches Eggsy’s jaw and says, “I want to remind you that you don’t have to.”

“Nah, I’m curious. I wanna taste it.”

He tugs Harry’s pants down until there isn’t anything between Harry’s dick and his mouth but air and a little bit of space. Eggsy smiles and looks up at Harry like he’s struck gold. “Oh my god, I’m gonna suck it.” Only Eggsy, Harry thinks. He smiles and nods his head.

Eggsy lowers his mouth timidly to the head of Harry’s dick, licking out and tasting it. He’s still smiling afterwards and so Harry takes it as a plus, but Eggsy’s curious and so he doesn’t stop there. He tilts his head and licks a line up the entire underside of Harry’s cock, dragging it to the tip before opening his mouth wide and taking Harry into his mouth. It’s just the head and a little bit, the rest in Eggsy’s fist, but Harry’s impressed that Eggsy isn’t pushing it. He’s not a fan of gagging - it’s never done much for him.

Harry sighs and reaches out to grip Eggsy’s hair. It’s a lose grip and Eggsy pulls back a bit, hand jacking Harry as he frees his mouth to say, “You can do harder than that.”

Harry tightens his grip and Eggsy’s beautiful hair spills over his fingers. Eggsy looks close to salivating and so Harry pulls him gently forward again until his lips are back over Harry’s cock, and Eggsy can experiment with his mouth. He sucks almost politely but his tongue dances along every inch of Harry that’s in his mouth, circling the head, rubbing underneath and then flattening itself out of the way while Eggsy works his neck. Harry’s dick rubs the inside of Eggsy’s cheek and it’s everything that Harry’s been missing this last year. His head falls back and thunks against the wall he’s standing against. “Christ.”

But either Eggsy’s been watching a lot of porn or he’s just a natural at giving head because not even a minute after they’ve started, he’s bobbing his head like a practiced porn star and it’s good. It’s so good. “My god, Eggsy,” Harry breathes as Eggsy goes to town, slobbering all over his cock like he’s done it a million times. He’s determined, the way he’s humming around Harry makes it sound like he’s enjoying himself, and he’s certainly not stopping or slowing down (though there is a second where he pauses and rubs this jaw, looking up at Harry as if it’s his fault). And perhaps there's a  _hint_ of teeth but it's not bad because it's Eggsy's first time, and when Eggsy puts his mind to it he’s got beautiful control of his environment, so it's nothing to feel them, it doesn't hurt. Eggsy does a clean job of learning how to suck and the more Harry thinks about it the harder he gets until he’s so stiff it hurts.

“Shit, stop,” Harry says.

Eggsy looks pleased with himself, but he’s still got a mouth full of dick. He’s sliding off achingly slowly, just the ‘o’ of his mouth going back until Harry’s dick pops free. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You -” Harry starts. He thinks better of it and puts up a hand because he’s going to cum all over Eggsy’s face and the man didn’t agree to that. Well, presumably, but then Eggsy reaches out to double fist harry, pumping him a few times and watching the tip of his dick twitch right in front of his nose.

“You can cum on my face.” Eggsy says. He leans forward and kisses Harry’s hip, hidden behind his suit jacket that they’d never managed to get off, still tugging Harry’s dick evenly, then he kisses the tip of his dick and Harry shouldn’t have looked but he did and so Harry nearly doubles over and he can feel when it’s too much and he starts to cum. Eggsy looks dazzled when the first drop hits his face and then he looks beside himself when it keeps going because, “wow Harry, how much you got in there?”

“My _god_ , Eggsy, you’re in-fucking-decent.”

Eggsy looks between Harry and his dick. “Yeah, but you’ve just cum on my face so…” and then as if he’s remembered something important Eggsy gasps and looks around. JB is staring at the both of them from the kitchen doorway. “Oh, ew, JB. What the fuck! Why’re you watching, you dozy fucking dog.”

JB looks at Harry as if he’s to blame and Harry turns away. It may be his house, but he’d rather not fight with Eggsy’s first true love. He reaches down to pull up his loose clothing and Eggsy stands up slowly.

“Oh, shit! OUCH.”

“Oh, yes, it’s hard on your knees isn’t it, which is why when I return the favor I’ll be doing so upstairs.” Harry reaches out and smacks Eggsy’s bum, and then Eggsy winds an arm around Harry’s neck and orders the man to carry him upstairs. Harry, being the complete pushover that he is, does.

-

 

It’s late evening and a return blowjob later that Harry finally removes himself from Eggsy long enough to grab the ring. At first (and out of sheer amusement), he’d picked up the most ridiculous ring he could find. It’s a testament to how well he knows Eggsy that the young man had mentioned the ring this morning and had asked for it to be 'wild'. This is what Harry calls being ahead of the times.

For all intents and purposes it is still a ring and slips on the finger easy enough, but the shape welded to it is absolutely confounding. It’s made of all manner of odd angles and he’s fairly certain that there’s the shape of the world’s land masses shoved into one of those angles.

Harry’s mouth tastes like peppermint because, as unfortunate as it is, he’s never liked the aftertaste of body fluids no matter what they are (he’d never lick his cuts as a child - the iron in the blood would make him gag), and so he's fresh and ready when he goes back to find Eggsy sprawled out on the mattress like a spoiled child. He’s overwhelmingly happy again to have his company at all, let alone his permanent company as a spouse.

“Eggsy, I do believe I owe you a ring.”

“NO!” Eggsy screams. He sits up quickly and says, “HARRY, you really got me a ring? We’ll be proper married.”

Harry crawls on the bed and lays beside Eggsy with a smile on his face and hands it off to him. Eggsy lays back down. Fuck the formalities, the further from normal things are the happier Eggsy is. When Eggsy holds the thing away from his face long enough to see what it is, Harry waits nervously for the response.

“I fuckin’ love it. Come here, you beautiful old, old, man.”

“Now listen,” Harry starts just as Eggsy rolls over on top of him and kisses him.

Eggsy is happy and so Harry is happy. Eggsy kisses him again, and again, and again and then Harry has to stop him because the young man’s laughing against his lips as if it’s funny to move his head back and forth like that. “Really, it’s fuckin’ perfect.”

“I’m glad.” Harry whispers. He rubs the small of Eggsy’s back and they just look at each other.

“I can’t believe we’ve only been dating for a few days.” Eggsy says.

“Yes, well,” Harry laughs.

And that's the way it is, Harry supposes. The way it will likely be for the remaining years of his life, living alongside the most insufferable, honest, strange young man that he's ever set eyes on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not brit-picked, of course! If there are any mistakes it's because my being half-british doesn't mean my lexicon is half-british lol. Now I'm really done!!!

**Author's Note:**

> It seems a bit rushed and that's because I have another 40k fic that I wrote for the submission of this thing, but the problem is that I didn't like it so much and then I started this one. Well, I started this one the day before it was due and I graduated yesterday and so I rushed through it so that I could submit it for you guys. Hopefully with the next one I'll learn time management. Thanks for reading! I'm over at litindecency.tumblr.com, I don't post too much here lol.


End file.
